Known motor vehicles can include an internal combustion engine and an electrical drive apparatus, e.g. an electric motor, as primary sources of power for propelling the motor vehicle. Operation of the vehicle can additionally include a hybrid source of power based on an interaction between the internal combustion engine and the electrical drive apparatus. Known hybrid powertrains generally do not perform or handle as well as comparable vehicles powered by an internal combustion engine due to energy lost during normal operation of the vehicle. Many known hybrid powertrains are used on two-wheel drive vehicles to drive a single axle of a vehicle due to focus on efficient and economical operation. In an all-wheel drive vehicle, rotational input is applied to a second axle driving a second pair of wheels by a second electric drive machine and a first or front axle driving a first pair of wheels is driven by the powertrain. Energy convertors and various powertrains have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,278; U.S. Pat. No. 7,836,992; U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,841; U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,186; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,151. All-wheel drive hybrid vehicles have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,949; U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,779; U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,664; U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,308; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,379.